


The Art of Holding on and Letting Go (Iron Man)

by GoldTitaniumMaiden



Series: The Art of Holding On and Letting Go [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Watching the MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumMaiden/pseuds/GoldTitaniumMaiden
Summary: He couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve and Barnes for longer than a minute it made his chest ache and his breath shallow and the genius did not need to have a panic attack, not here.He would not show them his weaknesses.He was Tony fucking Stark and Stark men were made of iron.(A characters watch Iron Man Fanfic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm trying this again. LOL :D I was recently suspended from Ao3 due to this fanfic and had both stories taken down. I went to Fanfiction.net but I don't like the site as much as Ao3. So I decided to come back here and try something new. 
> 
> I know this may not be the best way to do this and I'm thinking about better solutions but for now, I've come up with this. If you'd like to read my story hit the link provided below and it will send you to a document page with the chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if any of you have any better ideas. :)

[The Art of Holding on and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 1-- click here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w4FFKpJZCldnTmhTdVDPfOG6l1wplQFqS_hwrV196Ac/edit?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've gotten a couple of comments that seem pretty positive so I'm gonna go ahead and post the next two chapters and let it sit for a couple days just to make sure I don't get any more warnings and that this format works for everyone. 
> 
> I've already finished the entirety of Iron Man and I'm about halfway through Captain America First Avenger. So if this works for you readers then I'll continue to post chapters like this. 
> 
> I did think about putting these in one document and just updating that but I've tried it before and with the number of pages in one story the document tends to lag and sometimes freeze so I decided to go ahead and just do 1 doc per chapter. So each chapter will have a new doc. :D

[The Art of Holding on and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 2-- Click here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Whg51P3AdiRqPvxOay-ls558_cTtVAq0LlWzYp-1LoA/edit?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

[The Art of Holding on and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 3 -- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1STcBbAzMY7o_b3T8JKVAyRkatgDP-CjUgyJJjVZ0Yao/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know how the docs are working for you guys and if you have any issues with them. Thank you. :D


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

[The Art of Holding On and Letting Go (Chapter 4) Iron Man-- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1V7wH0KOFbWFtJcNtlMgjP5lthn_SeELAfUK0o383rso/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!! Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm really glad that the docs are working! I'm going to continue posting like this. 
> 
> I'm going to keep this fic Captain America and Iron Man centered so I might skip movies like Thor and Thor Dark world. I do want to do Ragnarok because that leads directly into Infinity War. 
> 
> I haven't decided anything for sure yet but it would get me through the movies a bit quicker if I keep things to the those two. I'm not going to bring in any other characters because its hard enough keeping up with the characters I have now. So no Spider-Man. 
> 
> That doesn't mean that Peter won't be mentioned. :D How could I not bring up IronDad.
> 
> Anyway that's about all the news I have for now. Enjoy these next two chapters.

 

 

[The Art of Holding On and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 5-- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ADrrZVukpL_CuZM5CNXigz2X0GN-K_b5zpjZw-zH_I8/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review let me know what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

[The Art of Holding On and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 6-- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zYWnjhFrPbRRo577cIUpoHFNs82l1_rqf6jkFwToDyQ/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. All of them are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you're lovely reviews I hope you continue to enjoy this story and it's sequels. :D We're almost done with Iron Man just a few more chapters.

 

 

[The Are of Holding On and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 7-- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/134ij651gIah16x9jP1z1N2OO8B4257ssifNjS2tI3e8/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review <3


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

[The Art of Holding On and Letting Go (Iron Man) Chapter 8-- Click Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-CMpaBmkFNz0E3yoFGBkMgbbgTGUD-9LOXHOjRgeM1o/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. Thanks You lovely readers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So how did that work? Was the document format ok? I know it can be a pain having to go off-site to read a fanfic but its the only way I know for sure that I won't be kicked off the site permanently this time.


End file.
